Historias de verano
by Hady-Chan
Summary: Rukia tiene una cámara de video nueva. Las vacaciones recién empiezan. ¡La diversión estaba por llegar! IchiHichiRuki.
1. 1 de Agosto

¡Al fin me he decidido a hacer un hichiichiruki como dios manda! Con el fic que empecé quede estancada, la idea que tenia no me pareció demasiado buena -.- Pero aquí voy de nuevo. En este no tendré que preocuparme demasiado creo xD ¡Espero que les guste!

Summary: Rukia tiene una cámara de video. Llegan las vacaciones de verano. ¡La diversión acaba de empezar! HichiIchiRuki.

Algunos ya lo sabrán, pero por si acaso pongo la advertencia.

Advertencia: Este fic tendrá toques de shonen-ai (sí, yo me tomo este trío muy en serio xD)

Me lo pase en grande escribiendo este capítulo. ¡Va a ver mucho humor sobre todo! Y algún que otro sangrado de nariz. Que conste que a mí me pasó por el calor, me llevé una desilusión. Pensé que fue por estar imaginando cosas que no debería, jejejeje.

* * *

**1 de Agosto.**

1 de Agosto. 17:35 p.m.

Rukia miraba súper emocionada su nueva cámara de video que le había regalado Isshin por haber aprobado todas las asignaturas a pesar de lo mal que se le dan las clases. La puso sobre la mesa, la encendió (claro que todo lo hizo después de leer las instrucciones), y la puso a grabar. Se puso delante de la cámara de cuclillas y empezó a hablar.

–Ya que ha empezado el verano he decidido hacer un video diario –por detrás de Rukia pasó Ichigo, mirando con curiosidad a la morena, se acercó a ella y le preguntó que estaba haciendo–. Hago un video diario de nuestro verano–contestó muy emocionada–. Venga Ichigo saluda a la cámara –un poco nervioso, movió la mano y luego se marchó a coger algo para beber–. Que sorpresa –dijo no muy alto–, Ichigo parece intimidado ante la cámara –hizo una pequeña risa y justo después alguien más entró en el salón–. Hola Shiro –saludó al recién llegado y este se aceró muy curioso hasta Rukia.

–¿Qué es esa cosa?

–Una cámara.

–¿Y qué hace?

–Graba lo que haces. Después puedes ver lo que has hecho todas las veces que quieras.

–Se ve interesante –sonrió y se encogió de hombros–. Los humanos y sus cosas.

Rukia cogió la cámara de la mesa y seguida de Shirosaki se marcharon silenciosamente a la cocina a grabar a Ichigo en secreto. Ambos rieron bajito, se sentían como niños haciendo una travesura.

Ichigo estaba abriendo la nevera y de ella sacó una botella de leche. Abrió la tapa y bebió de ella. Rukia gritó su nombre haciendo que se asustara y se ahogara. Rukia y Shiro rieron, pero la peli negra le pidió al albino que sujetara la cámara para ayudar a su pobre víctima. Le dio palmaditas en la espalda mientras tosía.

–¡Se ahoga! –se escuchó la voz de Shirosaki quien seguía grabando– ¡Hazle el boca a boca! –Rukia se echó a reír otra vez.

–¡Ustedes quieren matarme! –gritó enojado.

–¡Corre Shiro! ¡Viene por nosotros! –el hollow siguió grabando como Rukia salía corriendo y corrió detrás de ella, de vez en cuando grabando hacia atrás para ver si Ichigo seguía persiguiéndolos. Cerraron la puerta de la habitación tras ellos y suspiraron de alivio. Shirosaki con su naturaleza agresiva, se hubiera enfrentado a la fiera naranja, pero si lo hacía Rukia sería la que se encargaría de castigarlo luego. Y Shiro ODIA los castigos de la Kuchiki. Digamos que lo tenía algo domesticado.

Escucharon a Ichigo gruñir algo de que tendría que bañarse por cuarta vez en el día y sus pasos alejándose. Bueno, estaban mucho en la ducha por el horroroso calor que hacía.

Rukia tuvo una idea. Harían, como era el primer día, un cuestionario. Shirosaki asintió con la cabeza ante la idea. Contarían algo de su vida, más o menos algo así.

–Bien, Shiro. Siéntate ahí. ¡Ahora, lee el cuestionario! –exclamó emocionada.

–Oye Rukia-chan… ¿Los conejos eran necesarios? –dijo mirando al papel y luego a la Kuchiki.

–¡Lo hacen más llamativo! –respondió.

–Cierto, son lindos.

Rukia se sonrojó. Alguien que decía que sus dibujos eran lindos… Sacudió la cabeza y carraspeó. Sería mejor que empezaran antes de que se distrajera en otro lado.

–Me llamo Shirosaki Hichigo, tengo… emmm… ¿cuántos años tengo? –sonrió sin saber bien esa pregunta. ¿Tenía la misma que Ichigo o qué? Rukia rió y le dijo que no importaba, que saltara a la siguiente–. Me gusta el color rojo –Rukia sabía porqué–, y el naranja –Y eso otro sonó a doble sentido por la manera en que lo dijo, pero la peli negra prefirió no divagar en imágenes extrañas en su cabeza–. Me gusta el chocolate–como Ichigo–. No sé lo que es un deporte, odio a los débiles y a Ichigo –Rukia susurró algo de: mentiroso, por lo que Shiro le lanzó una mirada fulminante, pero ella miró a otro lado como si no hubiera dicho nada–. Oye Rukia hay una pregunta rara aquí…

–Yo solo lo saqué de internet –ya decía yo. Se encogió de hombros y se acercó a él– ¿Cual pregunta?

–¿Qué es ser virgen?

–Ni idea… ¿No era algo de religión?

–A mi me qué me dices. ¿Quién es religión?

Silencio… ¡A preguntarle a Ichigo! Corrieron fuera de la habitación haciendo un ruido increíble por las escaleras. Ichigo les gritó desde abajo que por qué hacían tanto escándalo. Lo vieron parado en el salón, parecía enojado, pero no fue eso en lo que los otros dos residentes se fijaron. Su cabello estaba mojado, las gotas resbalaban por su cuello, hasta llegar a pasar por sus hombros, su espalda y su torso. Y sólo tenía una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Rukia deseaba quitársela con la mente. Claro que, ¡decidió no hacerlo! Esa no era ella, pero ese tipo de cosas pasan cuando hace un calor infernal y tu mejor amigo es sexy de pies a cabeza.

Rukia desvió la mirada a la cámara para asegurarse de que seguía grabando. Aquello era digno de inmortalizarlo.

–Oigan… ¿me están escuchando? –chasqueó los dedos y ambos salieron de los mundos de fantasías eróticas. Sí, ambos.

–¡S-sí! –iba a decir que no, pero preferiría no hacerlo enojar más–. Queríamos preguntarte algo. Encontré un cuestionario en internet pero nos encontramos con una pregunta que no sabemos. Bueno, Shiro ni sabe que es un deporte.

Ichigo lo miró alzando una ceja. ¿No lo sabe? Shirosaki le devolvió la mirada como diciendo: ¿Pasa algo por no saberlo? Suspiró y sonrió golpeándose la frente. Desde que su hollow estaba en ese mundo era como tratar como un niño. Y Rukia a veces era igual. Se sentía un poco como una niñera en ocasiones–. Bien, que extraña pregunta es esa.

–Esta –Shiro le dio el papel a Ichigo y le señaló la pregunta mientras Rukia seguía grabando unos metros atrás.

–Ah… e-esto… ¿De verdad quieren saberlo? –ambos asintieron con muchas ganas–. P-pues... _Ánimo Ichigo, tú puedes con ello. Actúa profesionalmente, actúa profesionalmente. _U-una persona es virgen cuando aún no ha… procreado.

–¿Qué es procrear?

–Shiro por el amor de Kami-sama… –se masajeó las sienes–. Es hacer el amor, ¿entiendes así?

–Ooooh... –dijeron Rukia y Shirosaki al mismo tiempo–. Entonces… soy virgen –terminó deduciendo el albino.

–Sí.

–Y yo –dijo Rukia también.

–Sí.

–Y tú.

–… Sí, yo también.

Hubo un extraño silencio entre ellos tres hasta que el hollow volvió a hablar.

–Ichigo.

–¿Ahora qué Shirosaki? –contestó de mala manera ya un poco cansado. Sabía que ahora vendría alguna otra pregunta sobre alguna chorrada.

–¿Quién es religión?

* * *

1 de Agosto. 22:17 p.m

–Ha sido un día divertido –dijo Rukia después de encender la cámara ya cargada de nuevo. Se estaba grabando a sí misma con el albino pegado a su lado. Rukia sonrió y cogió de la mejilla a Shiro. Este se dejó hacer. Era una de sus torturas por portarse mal. Sí, se le fue la mano jugando con el mando de la Wii y se cargó un jarrón.

–Rujia, deja mi mejilla, me hajes dagno.

–Bien que te ponías a gritar en la ducha de agua helada que eras inmune al dolor –lo miró mal por mentiroso y no tardó en volver a sonreír a la cámara–. Mañana más. ¡Nos vamos a dar un paseo!

–¡Helados!

–Sep, habrán helados. Fresquitos –se le hizo la boca agua y un hilito de saliva resbaló de sus labios–. Con esto nos despedimos hoy. ¡Buenas noches!

Shirosaki apagó la las luces y luego Rukia cerró la cámara. Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

Me pregunto si alguien pilló el chiste de malo de: ¿quién es religión?

Si les gusta este nuevo fic. ¡Háganmelo saber! Serán 31 capítulos (Exacto, los días que tiene Agosto xD) Así que necesitaré ánimos para hacer tantos capítulos. Con unos pocos reviews siento que no valdrá mucho la pena y lo dejaré en one-shot.


	2. 2 de Agosto

lisannette-chan: me alegro de que te guste xD Sí, Shiro será castigado un par de veces más…. Jajajajaja.

Elizabeth-1711: Siento que me quede un poco OOC pero tampoco quiero que vaya destruyendo cosas por ahí, aunque ya rompió un jarrón xD Todos sabemos que Ichigo es muy violable *¬* (babea) Ajem… Olviden mis lapsus de fangirl, por favor xD

nami-chan: bueno al menos es shonen-ai y no yaoi xD (que también me gusta, pero despreocúpate no habrá nada demasiado 'extraño') Y habrá hichiruki claro que sí. Para algo es un fic sobre ellos tres xD De hecho hay en este capítulo *-*

Guest: ¡Me alegro de que pillaras el chiste malo malísimo! xD ¡Rukia pone firme a cualquiera! A mi también me lo han hecho, así que por eso lo escribí. Experiencia personal, solo que no fue leche sino refresco e_e Síiiiiii arrastrémosla *¬* No quiero mucho OOC pero podría hacer un capítulo raro… è.e (pensando cosas malvadas) ¡En fin! Tranquila, yo también creo que soy rara por gustarme ambas parejas. Ajem… Pero… Es genial, ¿verdad? *¬*

giby-chan: Sí, son geniales los tres juntos **

Pureheart01: Me alegro de que te guste :D ¡y la verdad es que cuando Rukia y Shiro se juntan traen dolores de cabeza! Rukia amansa a las bestias, ya ves. Con una par de golpes todo bajo control xD

EtherelCrow: Gracias por los ánimos, de verdad. ¿Escenas eróticas, dúos y tríos? xD Claro que habrán, sean pacientes *-*

Bien, creo que 7 reviews están bien para empezar. ¡Empecemos por el hichiruki!  
También si tienen sugerencias sobre que pueden hacer uno de los días, son bienvenidas. Tampoco tengo 31 ideas todavía. Tengo unas cinco creo xD

* * *

**2 de Agosto.**

2 de Agosto. 11:08 a.m.

Rukia estaba grabando de nuevo, llevaba un vestido azul cielo y su pelo recogido en una coleta. Cosa que era extraña, pero como hacía calor, así lo hizo. Iba caminando detrás de Shirosaki. Ichigo caminaba al lado de ella porque al parecer no le gusta la cámara. Y eso además hacía que Rukia pensara en cosas malvadas que hacerle al peli naranjo. Pero las dejaría para más tarde. No quería verlo enojado tan temprano.

No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta el puesto de helados, donde se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron lo que querían.

–Rukia deja de grabar de una vez –dijo poniendo una mano delante de su cara.

–¡Oh! ¿Te da vergüenza? –sonrió perversamente.

–¡Claro que no! –Gritó sonrojado- ¡Solo apágala! –suspiró y le tendió la mano a la pelinegra–. Dámela y yo grabaré.

–Antipático –gruñó. Le dio la cámara y la enfocó con ella. Poco después llegaron los helados e Ichigo dejó la cámara sobre la mesa– ¡Sí! ¡Helado de pistacho!

–¿Qué es pistacho? –preguntó Shirosaki. Si algún día no preguntara algo, sería muy extraño.

–Comida.

–Rukia-chan tiene razón, rey. Eres un antipático –le codeó el brazo e Ichigo se quejó. Aún si eso era un gesto normal, su hollow seguía siendo fuerte.

–Cállate –contestó mirándolo mal. A esos dos les encantaba conspirar contra él, ¿verdad? Se comió su helado en silencio ignorando lo que quiera que los otros estuvieran haciendo.

–¿Me dejas probar Rukia? –le preguntó Shiro a la pelinegra. Esta asintió y le acercó su helado para que probara, pero ella tuvo que acercarse por el otro lado a lamer porque se estaba derritiendo. Ambos lamieron su lado, subiendo rápidamente antes de que se derritiera. Por un momento los labios de ambos se unieron. Rukia se retiró de inmediato, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

–¡L-lo siento Shiro! Yo no quería…

–¿Pasa algo? –la miró confuso sin entender los nervios de Rukia.

–''¿Cómo alguien tan malvado puede ser tan inocente?'' –se golpeó la frente con la mano y volteó a otro lado–. Olvídalo. No es nada.

–El pistacho sabe bien, pero sigo prefiriendo el de fresa.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio Ichigo parecía estar en una especie de trance porque no se enteró de nada, Rukia estaba algo nerviosa por lo que había pasado y Shiro tenía una ancha sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

Algo cruzó de repente por la mente de Rukia y es que lo que había pasado estaba grabado. ¿Le importaría a alguien? ¿Debería borrarlo? Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior no sabiendo qué hacer.

–Oye Rukia –le susurró el hollow acercándose a ella.

–¿Qué? –contestó saliendo rápido de sus pensamientos.

–¿No crees que Ichigo esté muy distraído? –Rukia levantó la cabeza para confirmar lo que le había dicho.

–Cierto…

–Yo lo despierto –sonrió y a Rukia no le gustó nada esa sonrisa. Shirosaki cogió el vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa de atrás y se lo tiró al peli naranjo.

–¡¿Qué demonios-?! –Shirosaki empezó a reírse ante la mirada de enojo de Ichigo, pero su risa cambió por quejidos de dolor cuando Rukia tiró fuerte de su mejilla.

–¡Eso no se hace Shiro!

–¡Ah mierda Rukia! ¡Para!

Y la gente los miraba como si estuvieran locos. Algunos incluso se asustaron y se marcharon.

Ichigo tuvo que secarse usando servilletas (muchas de ellas), mientras maldecía a su hollow por lo bajo. Este seguía siendo torturado por la Kuchiki porque esta estaba con él en el suelo, sentada sobre su espalda y tirando de su brazo hacia atrás. Ahora ya sabía el peli naranjo de donde provenían las malditas llaves que le hacía Chappy cuando estaba en el cuerpo de Rukia. Y él había agarrado la cámara para grabar la escena porque no todos los días se veía a una chica haciendo sufrir a Shirosaki.

Lo curioso era que si hubiera sido Rukia la que hubiera lanzado el agua, solo se hubieran escuchado insultos por parte de Ichigo y nada más. Definitivamente meterse con Rukia no es opción.

Cuando la extraña escena acabó, se marcharon de allí antes de que el dueño del lugar decidiera echarles a palos por espantar a los clientes.

Caminaban de regreso a casa un adolorido Shirosaki, un empapado Ichigo y una feliz Rukia–. Por poco el agua cae sobre la cámara –murmuró Rukia mirándola detenidamente mientras se grababa a ella misma mientras caminaban.

Ichigo la miró sudando una gota, ahora sabía por qué la reprimenda que le dio a Shiro. Siguieron andando excepto por el monólogo que tenía Rukia consigo misma a la vez que grababa. De repente el viento se levantó y su sombrero salió volando. Le pidió a Ichigo que sujetara la cámara y se fue corriendo tras su sombrero. Para su mala suerte este se quedó enganchado en la copa de un árbol. Ella podría trepar a cogerlo, pero llevaba un vestido y los chicos estaban delante. Escuchó un sonido tras ella y como alguien pasaba rápidamente a su lado. Miró estupefacta como era Shiro quien había saltado y había cogido su sombrero. ¿Cómo hacia eso estando en un gigai?

–Gracias Shiro –dijo cuando el hollow le entregó su sombrero.

–No fue nada –se acercó hasta el rostro de la Kuchiki y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla–. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

Las reacciones fueron varias, Shirosaki sonreía, jugar con ambos iba a ser divertido. Para él era bien sabido que al shinigami sustituto le gustaba su amiga por mucho que el dijera que no. Él simplemente podía decir que ambos se gustaban, pero eso no sería divertido. Lo haría a su manera.

Rukia no salía de su asombro y se había llevado su mano instintivamente a la mejilla. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso?

Ichigo casi dejó caer la cámara pero la volvió a sujetar antes de que pasara. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía terriblemente molesto y enfadado. Pero la principal pregunta era, ¿por qué? Trató de calmarse pensando en que como ya sabía los hollow no sienten esas cosas. Sí, no había manera de que ahí pasara algo. Seguramente fue algo que vio por televisión y lo estaba imitando. Debía de ser eso…

–Tierra llamando a Ichigo –Rukia chasqueó los dedos delante de su cara poniéndose de puntillas– ¿Estás bien?

–¿Eh? ¡Sí!

–Hace calor, ¿verdad? De pronto estás sudando.

Ichigo se llevó una mano a la frente para verificarlo. ¿Qué estaba mal con él?–. Sí… Emm… Volvamos rápido y así pondremos el ventilador.

**2 de Agosto. 20:23 p.m.**

–Hoy han pasado cosas extrañas –murmuró mientras hacía su última grabación sola–. Después de lo que pasó con Shiro… Ichigo parece distante. No sé si este molesto, pero espero que mañana se le haya pasado. No me gustaría tenerle amargado por los alrededores de la playa. Además tengo un mal presentimiento, no sé… Pero bueno, seguramente me estoy volviendo paranoica –se llevó la mano a la cabeza y miró al techo–. Hoy intentaré dormirme pronto. Mañana nos iremos temprano.

Apagó la cámara y la luz.

* * *

Shirosaki se trae algo entre manos parece… Kukukuku~ Y no. No es tan inocente para no saber qué pasó con el helado. En el próximo capítulo habrá más cosas (intento acercarme a 'otras cosas' lo antes posible, si saben lo que digo *¬*) cof cof… Y celos. Muchos celos xD Me odiarán en el siguiente capítulo y yo me odio a mi misma por hacer tal cosa. Pero en la playa suceden muchas cosas e_e

Ichigo: ¡¿Qué?!

Rukia: ¿Por qué chillas Ichigo si no ha pasado nada?

Ichigo: No sé, solo leía el guión.

Rukia: ¿Guión? ¿Qué guión?

Shirosaki: Este –se lo lanza a Rukia.

Rukia: Muy gracioso, aquí no hay nada escrito.

Shirosaki: Es que yo… Improviso. :inserte cara de ''I'm sexy and I know it'':

Ichigo: Yo solo grito para dar suspense.

Rukia: Que suspense ni qué diablos… Están locos.

Ichigo: Eso será él.

Shirosaki: -se rie-

Rukia e Ichigo: Sí. Él está loco.


	3. 3 de Agosto

Emina Megpoid-116: Mientras tu mamá no te pille y te rete estarás bien, creo xD ¿Solo Rukia viola a Ichigo? kukuku~ Ya verás. Gracias por dejar de review y aquí dejo el siguiente.

Fue un despiste en el capítulo anterior no poner al principio que Rukia llevaba sombrero (pero que torpe es esta chica…) En el anterior también olvidé poner la advertencia (¿pero vas a seguir olvidándote de todo?) Y en este capítulo habrán partes que no estén grabadas con la cámara (claro que no se van a llevar la cámara al agua xD Espera a que le regalen una sumergible) Va a ver fan service en este capítulo, sobre todo para las chicas *¬*

En realidad fue un poco de desanimo subir este capítulo. O sea, sé que a veces dejar un comentario da pereza, pero… Seguiré escribiendo hasta que me desanime supongo.

Advertencias: Este fic tendrá toques de shonen-ai (sí, yo me tomo este trío muy en serio xD)

* * *

**3 de Agosto**

3 de Agosto. 10:46 a.m.

Rukia estaba preparándose para ir a la playa. No había ido muchas veces, así que estaba bastante contenta. El problema era cierto hollow que no quería ir ante la mención de que iban a la playa a bañarse. Bueno, no es que Shirosaki no se duche y cosas así, pero una gran masa de agua le trae malos recuerdos, así que prefiere no verla.

Al final tuvieron que arrastrarle hasta allí. Habían quedado con los compañeros del instituto y otros como Kisuke y Yoruichi se auto invitaron. Aún Ichigo y Rukia se preguntaban cómo fue que se enteraron de que iban a ir allí.

–¡Yay! ¡Al fin en la playa! –exclamó Orihime estirando los brazos. Después se dio cuenta de que Rukia la estaba grabando y se acercó a ella, tanto que solo se le veían los pechos– ¡Ah Kuchiki-san! ¿Tienes una cámara nueva?

–¡S-sí! –levantó la cámara para grabarle la cara y no otras cosas.

–¡Genial!

–Cómo fue que lograron arrastrarme aquí… –masculló un amargado Shirosaki, sentándose sobre la arena, sobre todo intentando no mirar al mar y con aura depresiva rodeándolo–. He perdido mi fuerza.

–Es lo que pasa cuando estás en un gigai –contestó Ichigo suspirando y poniéndose las manos en la cadera–. De todas maneras, ¿por qué no querías-?

-¡ICHIGOOOOO! –una venita creció en su sien y golpeó a Keigo contra la arena antes de que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de que su escandaloso amigo estaba loco–. Ouf… tengo aguena… en la boga…

–Jódete.

–Keigo siempre montas un escándalo –sonrió Mizuiro quien iba de mano con ''su novia mucho mayor que él'', como Keigo decía. Dejó al castaño en la arena y se fue con su chica a otra parte.

–Hagamos como que no lo conocemos –dijo Tatsuki caminando lejos de su amigo.

–¡No me hagan esto! –lloriqueó Keigo sujetándose a la pierna de Tatsuki.

–Iré a cambiarme – le dijo Uryu a Ichigo ignorando el jaleo.

–Vale, creo que yo también voy. Rukia me despertó tan tarde que no me dio tiempo –siguió a Ishida hasta los cambiadores.

Shirosaki los miró de reojo mientras se iban y después miró al frente y suspiró. Rukia se le acercó aún con la cámara en la mano– ¿Estás bien?

–Sí.

–¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte también? ¿No piensan meterte en el agua?

Shirosaki se levantó entonces y se estiró, sonriendo–. Iré. Vuelvo enseguida.

–Oye Rukia-chan –llamó una voz tras ella que la asustó.

–Me asustaste Yoruichi. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó a la vez que se giraba.

–¿No sería genial poder espiar a los chicos mientras se cambian?

–¡Eso es algo que un chico diría! ¡Nor-normalmente es al revés! –su cara debía de estar roja a más no poder. ¡Qué ocurrencias tenía aquella mujer!

–Sólo te dije que sería genial.

–En realidad me lo estás sugiriendo… -Yoruichi se rió ante eso. Rukia no tenía ni un pelo de tonta.

Y al final Rukia corrió hasta el vestuario, curiosamente Orihime fue con ella y obviamente Yoruichi. Tatsuki no parecía interesada en el tema. Si se subían en algo podrían ver a través del espacio que había entre la pared y el techo, pero mientras, silenciosamente escucharon a los chicos hablar.

–Es raro verte sin lentes, Ishida. Siempre las llevas puestas.

–¿Acaso eres idiota Kurosaki? Claro que siempre las llevo puestas, ¡tengo falta de vista!

–¡Eso ya lo sé! No creo que lleves lentes por gusto.

Las chicas lograron asomarse al hueco y vieron a los chicos quitándose la ropa. A Orihime casi le da un ataque y eso que solo estaban sin camiseta. Rukia estaba un poco sonrojada y Yoruichi… ella tenía una sonrisa pervertida.

–Venga, venga chicos. Dejen de pelearse y cámbiense ya –dijo Kisuke con una sonrisa que hizo que los otros tres tuvieran escalofríos.

–Eres un pervertido Urahara –murmuró Ichigo alejándose todo lo que podía de él.

–Sí, en eso estoy de acuerdo con Ichigo –asintió Shirosaki escondiéndose tras el peli naranjo. Recordó las pruebas que le hizo cuando tenía que hacer su gigai y… Aquel hombre le daba miedo. A ÉL.

–Oh vamos Hollow-san. No se asuste –dijo sacando su abanico de vaya dios a saber dónde si ya lo único que llevaba era el bañador.

–¡N-no estoy asustado! ¡Y ya tengo nombre! –le gritó enfadado. Después suspiró y salió avergonzado de detrás de Ichigo. Eso fue humillante.

–Kurosaki… ¿Has visto mi bañador?

–Ishida no ves tres en un burro sin las gafas –dijo mirándolo sudando una gota al ver como el pobre Quincy se chocaba con todo. Cogió la prenda del banco y se la entregó en la mano antes de que se matara con tanto golpe–. Está bien Urahara no mires o si no harás que me de un infarto.

–¿Eso por qué?

–Ver a Shiro asustado… Asusta.

–¿Te asustas de que este asustado?

–¿Quieren dejar el maldito juego de palabras? ¡Y YO NO ME A-SUS-TO! –gritó ya perdiendo la paciencia.

–¡Está bien! ¡No miro! –se dio la vuelta y se mantuvo con la vista contra la pared. Claro que los que los chicos no sabían es que había ciertas fisgonas que andaban espiando.

Cuando los chicos se deshicieron de sus pantalones las chicas hicieron su mejor esfuerzo por no gritar, bueno menos Yoruichi que extrañamente parecía experienciada.

–Oigan… -susurró Uryu.

–¿Hm?

–¿No sienten que nos observan?

–Bah, son imaginaciones tuyas. Además a Urahara-san lo estoy vigilando –miró repentinamente hacía él haciendo que el rubio regresara con la vista a la pared– ¡Que no mires, viejo pervertido!

Antes de que los chicos acabaran desnudos, Rukia le tapó los ojos a Orihime y ella se los tapó a Rukia. Las dos rojas como tomates. Yoruichi tenía un hilo de baba resbalándole por el labio. Sí, que los chicos tengan cuidado con esa mujer.

–Cierto Uryu… Me siento observado…. –susurró Shirosaki mirando alrededor y luego a Urahara. Este estaba auto controlándose para no mirar hacia atrás. ¿Cuál era el problema de esos adolescentes con él? se preguntó con lagrimitas en los ojos.

A Ichigo le dio por mirar hacia arriba y…– ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡¿Q-qué de…demonios?!

–¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡N-nos pillaron! –gritaron las chicas saltando abajo. Yoruichi fue la única que se quedó colgada.

–Oh vamos no es para tanto, así no habrá tanta vergüenza cuando sea su primera vez.

–¡Cállate Yoruichi! –gritó Ichigo tirándole un rollo de papel higiénico.

Después del incidente, los chicos eran incapaces de mirar a las chicas y viceversa. Keigo y Tatsuki se preguntaban qué había pasado desde que ellos dos ya llevaban sus respectivas prendas apropiadas puestas y no tenían que irse a cambiar. Bueno, las chicas tampoco, pero… ¡Era culpa de Yoruichi!

–Esto es increíble –murmuró Ichigo sentado en la arena y con las manos cubriéndole la cara.

–Aún están rojos –dijo Shiro con una sonrisa nerviosa, no se le notaba demasiado, pero estaba en el fondo tan avergonzado como ellos.

–Creo que nunca he pasado más vergüenza –dijo Uryu ajustándose las gafas y mirando a las chicas bañándose–. Tal vez querían darnos una lección.

–¿Ha? ¿Una lección?

–¿Es que tengo que explicarlo todo Kurosaki?

–De hecho yo tampoco entendí… –interrumpió Shirosaki mirando al impaciente Uryu.

–Los hombres suelen espiar a las mujeres en el baño, ¿entienden ahora?

–Yo nunca haría eso –se defendió Ichigo, su cara poniéndose roja otra vez.

–Yo sí.

–¡Shiro!

–Sólo bromeaba –se echó a reír y curiosamente Ichigo le siguió.

–Bueno, no sé ustedes, pero yo me voy al agua.

–Eeeh, creo que paso –contestó Ichigo moviendo la mano en el aire. Shirosaki asintió y se quedó al lado de Ichigo mientras Uryu se iba a bañarse en el mar. Se quedaron en silencio un rato, escuchando las risas de las chicas en el agua y a un chillón Keigo siento pateado por Tatsuki. Otra vez.

–¿Por qué no vas? –le preguntó Shirosaki.

La pregunta pareció coger un poco por sorpresa a Ichigo quien suspiró y miró a otro lado sonrojado. Dudando por unos instantes si contarle–. No sé nadar…

Shirosaki empezó a reírse como no lo había hecho nunca. Sí, se estaba riendo desde dentro, ¡realmente tenía un ataque de risa por algo gracioso!

–Maldita sea Shiro, sabía que no-

–Yo tampoco sé –dijo de repente parando de reír–. Ne, pero lo bueno es que si tu aprendes yo también.

–No seas vago y consigue algo por ti –protestó codeándole el brazo.

–¡Está bien, está bien! Tal vez luego vaya –Le apartó el codo y después miró hacia el cielo–. Oye Ichigo, ¿a ti te gusta Rukia?

–¿Có-cómo? –negó con la cabeza, otra vez tan rojo como el cabello de Renji- ¡C-claro que no! ¡Es mi amiga!

–Oh, ¿seguro? –se llevó una mano a la barbilla y lo miró con una sonrisa pervertida.

–¡S-seguro! –se cruzó de brazos y puso su mejor cara de seriedad y seguridad.

–Oh que bueno. Entonces, ¿no te importa que le pida salir?

Se hizo un breve silencio. Ichigo no contestó y Shirosaki sabía que no lo haría. Solo estaba jugando con él para que se diera cuenta. Pero con la cabezota que era, sabía que le llevaría un tiempo. A lo mejor con la Kuchiki le llevaba menos…

Se levantó y estiró los brazos– ¿Vienes o te quedas?

–E-enseguida voy…

–Nada de 'enseguida voy'. Venga, vamos –lo cogió de la mano y casi lo lleva a rastras hasta el agua.

Ya todos dentro del agua, empezaron a salpicarse unos a otros como si no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer (seguramente no tenían). Los únicos que hacían algo distinto eran Kisuke y Keigo quienes se aliaron para hacer un plan que involucraba, por supuesto, a las chicas. Algo sobre quitarles el bañador sin que se den cuenta… Y ese estúpido plan acabó en fracaso porque Tatsuki e Ichigo se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían.

* * *

3 de Agosto. 14:05 p.m.

Todos estaban sentados sobre las toallas, almorzando. Algunos intentándolo.

–¡Gyaaaah! ¡Ya estoy harto! –y Shirosaki no era paciente precisamente.

–¡Es normal que se te llene la comida de arena si apoyas la mano en la arena! –exclamó Rukia como si aquello fuera algo que solo estúpido haría. Técnicamente así era.

–¿Ahora tengo que lavármelas otra vez?

–Si no quieres comer arena… Sí. Deberías.

Se levantó exasperado y se fue hasta la orilla para lavarse las manos por no sabía cuántas iban. Cuando se alejó el grupo rió bajito.

–Shiro-kun es divertido –rió Orihime.

–Relativamente –contestó Ichigo mirando a la alegre pelirroja.

–Al menos no le da por destruir nada –Urahara sacó su abanico de nuevo de vaya Dios saber de dónde lo saca.

–Oi oi… Aún estoy confuso con todo esto –dijo Keigo mirando a Ichigo y Rukia con cara de duda.

–Olvídalo Keigo. Seguro que tiene que ver con eso de los shinigami –suspiró Tatsuki encogiéndose de hombros.

Shirosaki regresó con ellos y cuando fue a sentarse volvió a poner las manos en la arena. Todos se quedaron viéndole intentando aguantarse la risa. El hollow podría estar haciendo eso todo el día.

–¡MALDITA SEA!

* * *

3 de Agosto. 21:33 p.m.

–Fiuu… Estoy agotada. No hemos parado ni un segundo, pero hoy ha sido aún más divertido que días anteriores. Al final Shiro decidió hasta comerse la arena de sus manos –rió bajito y después bostezó–. El incidente en los vestuarios fue algo extraño… ¡Un deseo hecho realidad puedo decir! Todos ellos son tan… eeeh… ¿cuál es la palabra? Bueno, no importa. Mañana será otro día. Buenas noches.

Apaga la cámara.

* * *

¡Caray! (¿Quién diablos usa esa expresión hoy en día?) Este me quedó más largo, pero me lo pasé bien. Y lo de Shiro y la arena está basando en mi hermana que siempre hace lo mismo xD

Los reviews serán agradecidos con chocolate *-*

Rukia: ¡Y fotos de Ichigo!

Ichigo: ¿Por qué tienes fotos mías?

Rukia: ¡Estás son especiales!

Ichigo: ¡Dame aquí! ¡PERO POR QUÉ ME HACES FOTOS CUANDO DUERMO!

Rukia: Te ves tan kawaii~ :risa pervertida:


	4. 4 de Agosto

Estoy desinflada como una rueda pinchada. (Es decir, con el ánimo por los suelos) Pero bueno… ¡Seguiré porque aún hay gente que quiere saber cómo sigue! ¡A tope, vamos! (saltando) Gracias a la idea de amelie-ru14ku13 la tendré en cuenta. No se me había ocurrido y ten por seguro de que la usaré. ¡Muchas Gracias! Este capítulo será un poco distinto y está basado un poco en experiencia personal de hace… cuatro días xD También quiero decir algo… Puede que haya alguna palabra que desconozcan, si es así, avísenme. ¡Esto de ser Canaria es muy problemático! ¡Ni los españoles nos entienden a veces!

Advertencias: Este fic tendrá toques de shonen-ai (sí, yo me tomo este trío muy en serio xD)

La cámara de Rukia tiene batería casi infinita xD Al menos, tiene el triple que otras xD

Bla bla: narración del personaje.

_Bla bla: _narración de la autora.

* * *

**4 de Agosto.**

4 de Agosto. 10:57 a.m.

/Ichigo's POV/

Es increíble. ¿Cómo me convencieron para venir aquí? Y aún más… ¿Cómo convencieron a Hanataro para que grabe lo que pase hoy?

_Idea de Ichigo de cómo convencieron a Hanataro._

_Se ve una habitación totalmente oscura, una sola luz tenue iluminando el lugar. El pobre shinigami del cuarto escuadrón atado a una silla y su boca amordazada. Una sombra oscura tras él sujetando un cuchillo cerca de su cuello. Supuestamente… Es Shirosaki. _

–_Si no vas… ¡Te torturaré lenta y dolorosamente hasta el día de tu muerte! –risas malvadas de fondo y miradas oscuras._

Ugh… Eso sería desagradable. _Chico, tienes demasiada imaginación. _Olvidando ese tema… No entiendo cómo estoy aquí. O sea, ¿debería confesar que nunca aprendí a nadar? A mi viejo se le ocurrió la grandísima y estúpida idea de comprarnos unas entradas para un parque acuático. Y aquí estamos. Que estoy cagado de miedo es decir poco. ¿Y si me ahogo? No es que vaya a decirlo en voz alta pero…

–¡Ichigo venga! ¡No te quedes mirando a las musarañas! –encima que me haces llevar todo… ¡Ya podrías llevar algo Rukia!– ¡Por aquí hay sitio!

Ahora mismo envidio a Shiro. Se le ve tan calmado. Llego a la conclusión de que aún es incapaz de sentir miedo. Aunque… ¡es una tontería tenerle miedo a unas atracciones tontas! ¿Verdad?

Dejamos todas las cosas en un espacio libre y a la sombra. Hanataro no suelta la cámara ni por un momento. Pobre chico, ¿pero que le habrán dicho?

–¡Estoy tan emocionada! –gritó Rukia, efectivamente, muy emocionada– ¿En qué deberíamos subir primero?

–Esto… –miré hacia Shiro quién estaba observando un mapa del lugar. De verdad tiene que ser grande para tener un mapa.

Rukia y yo nos acercamos hasta él y nos paramos a ver que había. Rukia de repente señaló una de las atracciones. Y allá nos dirigimos, con Hanataro siguiéndonos. Cuando escuché a la gente gritando tuve un mal presentimiento. No sé si gritan de miedo o de la emoción.

–Ichigo, estás muy distraído –Shirosaki pasó su mano por delante de mi cara y yo la aparté.

–No estoy distraído –gruñí mirando a otro lado.

–No te preocupes, me han dicho que las piscinas no son profundas –me susurró al oído. Estaba aliviado de oírlo a la vez avergonzado, pero de ninguna manera iba a demostrarlo. Lo mejor que hice fue apartarlo lejos de mí de un empujón.

Ese estúpido arruinó mi humor. Aunque la verdad ya estaba un poco (_es decir bastante) _negativo con todo esto.

–Rukia… ¿Segura que quieres subirte ahí? –preguntó Shiro poniendo una mano en su cadera y mirando hacia arriba–. Está muy alto.

–¡Sí! ¡Además podemos tirarnos los tres juntos! –dio saltitos en el sitio y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

–Oh Kami-sama… –la seguí sin demasiadas ganas. Y empiezo a arrepentirme a cada escalón que subo.

* * *

Observaron cómo la gente se tiraba sobre unos anchos flotadores donde cabían hasta cuatro personas. Hanataro se quedó grabando desde abajo. Ni loco se tiraba por ahí y menos con la cámara en la mano.

Rukia silbaba alegremente. Shiro estaba extrañamente relajado. Ichigo aún pensaba que estaba a tiempo de salir corriendo escalera abajo, pero eso sería muy impropio viniendo de él. Así que por orgullo se quedó en el sitio.

Cuando llegaron al final de la fila, Rukia estaba que no podía de la emoción y enseguida se montó sobre el enorme flotador. Shirosaki e Ichigo la siguieron. El socorrista le explicó las normas de seguridad, como que no debían soltar las asas o levantar los pies fuera del flotador.

Y los empujó tobogán abajo. Rukia gritaba de emoción, mientras cerraba los ojos por si le entraba agua. Shiro tenía una sonrisa dibujada en la cara, parecía estar pasándoselo bien aunque no le pareciera demasiado emocionante. Ichigo parecía disfrutarlo más de lo que pensaba. Cuando llegaron abajo y se bajaron del flotador, Rukia dio saltos de alegría diciendo que no podía esperar a subirse a otra cosa.

Ahora era el turno de Ichigo de elegir. Intentó no elegir algo demasiado fuerte, pero acabó siendo peor que el anterior, pero no por eso lo pasaron mal. Incluso Shiro dijo que si tenían tiempo volvieran a repetirlo más tarde.

Le tocó a Shirosaki escoger la siguiente. Y Rukia estaba maravillada de su elección. Era posiblemente la atracción más emocionante del parque. Incluso ella tenía un poquito de miedo.

–No creo que sea buena idea… –susurró Ichigo mirando la altura de aquel tobogán. ¿Cuánto podía medir? ¿Quince metros casi verticales?

–¡Estoy impaciente! –rió Shiro pisando en el primer escalón de aquella enorme subida.

–¿Estás seguro Shiro? –le preguntó Rukia mirando arriba–. Es enorme. Da un poco de miedo.

–Segurísimo –cogió de la mano a Rukia y tiró de ella hacia él, sus cuerpos quedando a escasos milímetros de distancia–. Yo iré primero para que veas que no pasa nada.

Rukia se sonrojó ligeramente por unos instantes antes de asentir con la cabeza. Ambos fueron sorprendidos cuando Ichigo se interpuso entre ellos aparentando estar molesto por algo.

–¿Vas o no? –le preguntó a Shiro cruzándose de brazos.

–Sí, enseguida –se volvió a girar y le dio una última mirada de reojo a Ichigo. Este solo se limitó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Pasa algo Ichigo? –cuestionó Rukia poniendo las manos sobre su cadera.

–No –contestó tajante. Simplemente le molestaba que su hollow anduviera cerca de Rukia y coqueteando con ella. ¿Pero por qué? Rukia no está comprometida con nadie que él supiera… Hichigo era libre de hacerlo si quería, ¿no? Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Por qué iba él a estar molesto por eso?

–Ah Rukia-san, ¡mira! –exclamó Hanataro señalando a lo alto– ¡Ya está arriba!

Los tres miraron hacia Shirosaki quien solo parecía una mancha blanca con forma de persona allá arriba. Este los estaba saludando antes de acostarse y lanzarse abajo. No tardó ni seis segundos.

Rukia e Ichigo se pusieron al borde de la piscina en lo que el hollow salía. Rukia lo miró atentamente– ¿Qué tal?

–¡Es genial! Pero demasiado corto para mi gusto –salió del agua y se encogió de hombros. Bajó la cabeza un momento y después se arqueó hacia atrás quitándose así los mechones de pelo que tenía pegados en la frente y que casi le llegaban a los ojos.

–¡Oh! ¡Yo quiero probar ahora! ¡Vamos Ichigo! –lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó con ella antes de que pudiera replicar u opinar al respecto. Cuando llegaron arriba Rukia tuvo un par de problemas con su altura, pero al final el socorrista se harto de ella y la dejó tirarse antes de que le montara un número que no quería escuchar.

Shirosaki y Hanataro la esperaron abajo. La peli negra salió de la piscina con una sonrisa de emoción dibujada en su cara. ¡Eso había sido increíble! Y ahora los tres miraron hacia arriba esperando a que cierto peli naranjo decidiera bajar.

–Kami… Esto está muy arriba –susurró mirando la distancia de donde estaba hasta donde podía ver a los demás mirando. Cogió aire, se aseguro de estar tranquilo y se lanzó. Cuando llegó abajo creyó tener la adrenalina por los aires.

–¿Ves? ¡No fue tan malo! –exclamó Rukia dándole una palmada en la espalda.

–¡No! ¡Pero fue muy corto! –contestó también desilusionado por eso.

Shiro asintió estando de acuerdo con lo que dijo Ichigo.

Ahora era tiempo de calmarse un rato y nada mejor que ir a una atracción que era más tranquila. Subirse a un flotador y dejarse arrastrar por un río de agua.

Sin embargo, antes de que Ichigo pudiera casi protestar por ello, Shirosaki se subió a uno de dos plazas con Rukia. Tuvo que conformarse con ir solo tras ellos. Hanataro también se subió en uno, pero sin soltar la cámara.

–Esto es relajante –dijo Rukia moviendo lentamente los pies que le quedaban colgando afuera.

–Sí. Aunque relajarme no es lo mío –rió Shirosaki.

–Pero está bien de vez en cuando –giró un poco la cabeza y le sonrió.

–Claro –le sonrió de vuelta y llevó una mano hasta el húmedo cabello de la Kuchiki, acariciándolo lentamente–. Seguro que el trabajo de shinigami te agota.

–La verdad es que un poco sí –contestó relajándose aún más con las caricias en su cabello.

–Oye Rukia, quería agradecerte –soltó el cabello de Rukia ante la decepción de ella ya que le gustó, y se echó hacia atrás.

–¿Por qué?

–Me aceptaste, ¿verdad? En serio lo agradezco.

–No agradezcas eso, estúpido –gruñó Rukia–. No eres tan malo como te pintan. No tengo ninguna razón por la que no debería aceptarte.

Hichigo rió ante la opinión de la Kuchiki. Poco a poco ha ido obteniendo la aceptación de algunos–. Es extraño. Un hollow como yo buscando ser aceptado, incluso si es temporal.

–Creo que te entiendo –Shiro le dirigió una mirada curiosa–. Sé que es pensar que este mundo es temporal. También lo vi así la primera vez que estuve aquí, pero con el tiempo se ha convertido en mi segunda casa.

–No pertenecemos a este lugar y aún así… Vaya, creo que me estoy volviendo sentimental –recuperó su temperamento y volvió a reírse de nuevo haciendo sonreír a Rukia con ello–. Pero es curioso que gracias a la fresa ambos estemos atrapados aquí.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Rukia se apoyó un poco en los lados del flotador y se irguió para poder girarse un poco mejor.

–Nada. Sólo pensaba en voz alta. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Rukia asintió mientras volvía a acomodarse y mirar al frente–. A ti… ¿te gusta Ichigo?

La pregunta pareció ser inesperada para la Kuchiki quien incluso se tomó un tiempo para contestar. Shirosaki no pudo ver su reacción ya que no veía su cara.

–Claro que no –dijo al rato riéndose además–. Solo somos shinigami y shinigami sustituto. Amigos.

Shirosaki sonrió y miró a otro lado. Era la respuesta que esperaba. Aquellos dos eran tan parecidos, solo que Rukia era más discreta que Ichigo a la hora de ocultar ese tipo de sentimientos.

–Oh claro. Siento si te incomodé con la pregunta. Es solo que llevan tiempo juntos y tenía curiosidad.

Rukia no dijo nada más–. Eres muy perceptivo, Shirosaki –pensó sonriendo para sí misma. Ella sabía muy bien lo que sentía, solo que lo rechazaba. Estaba mal que sintiera aquello de algún modo y encima eran sentimientos fuertes hacia un humano. Por mucho que Ichigo fuera medio shinigami no quitaba que aún estuviera vivo.

Cada vez que pensaba que ella estaba en un cuerpo falso en el mundo de los vivos la hacía sentir triste.

–Algo extraño pasa con estos tres, ¿verdad? –murmuró Hanataro con una sonrisa nerviosa dibujada en su cara. Algo le decía que pronto pasarían cosas interesantes de las que no le gustaría saber.

* * *

Hoy no hubo despedida. Están ocupados luchando contra los hollow que no vencieron en el día (?) Es casi broma. En realidad no se me ocurría que poner al final. Shirosaki parece tener algún plan para unir a estos dos, me pregunto cómo acabará todo. ¡Yo si lo sé, pero ustedes tendrán que esperar! Lo sé, soy mala xD

Rukia: ¡Tenemos que volver otro día!

Ichigo: Mientras que no me metan en una piscina profunda…

Rukia: Siento las molestias Hanataro

Hanataro: No importa, igual no me hubiera montado en nada de todo aquello…

¡Si dejan reviews Shiro irá darles chocolate en la puerta de su casa!

Shiro: ¿Por qué tengo que llevar un traje de mayordomo?


	5. 5 de Agosto

Ya tengo escritos hasta el capitulo 11, la velocidad a los que los suba depende de los reviews y de internet que últimamente me está tocando las narices ¬¬

Advertencias: Este fic tendrá toques de shonen-ai. Hay en este capítulo aunque es algo leve, si no les gusta pueden no leer, ¡si lo hacen yo no me hago responsable de lo que pase! Aunque conozco un par que se hicieron adictas… (Risa malvada)

* * *

**5 de Agosto. 7:37 a.m.**

Se removió en la cama muchas veces. Estaba despierta de hace rato incluso si era domingo, pero no fue capaz de volver a conciliar el sueño. Así que salió de su lugar de descanso, cogió la cámara y miró por la ventana desde su posición. Aún estaba amaneciendo. Observó también por un momento al joven de cabellos naranjas dormir en su cama. Rukia sonrió al ver la cara de tranquilidad que tenía en su sueño. Miró a otras partes de la habitación cuando se percató de que el hollow no estaba por allí. Siguió su reiatsu y lo encontró acostado en el tejado en su forma espiritual.

–¿No podías dormir? –le preguntó Rukia sin mirarlo mientras se sentaba a su lado y encendía la cámara.

Shiro soltó una risita que por extraño que parezca, sonaba normal–. Yo no suelo dormirme a menudo. Pero lo hago de vez en cuando.

Rukia apuntó con la cámara hacia el horizonte. Le gustaría grabar el amanecer.

–Nunca he visto amanecer –dijo el hollow después de algunos minutos de silencio.

–Es bonito. El sol sale y se pone todos los días. Puede parecer de rutina, pero cuando te fijas en ello es hermoso. Es señal de que el tiempo y el mundo siguen girando.

–Eso es muy complicado de entender para mí. Tal vez algún día le encuentre el sentido –se echó a reír en voz baja. A Shiro no le gustaba demasiado darle vueltas a las cosas de aquel mundo, sin embargo Rukia e Ichigo hacían que a veces se interesara por ellas–. Para mí el mundo no gira –volvió a hablar mientras veía el sol salir. Rukia lo miró confusa por esas palabras. ¿Qué quería decir?–. Yo no existo aquí. Es por eso que para mí… No gira.

Rukia suspiró y se puso en pie mientras seguía mirando el amanecer. Ella en su momento pensaba esas mismas cosas. Esbozó una sonrisa para ella misma. Con el tiempo él entendería lo que significaba 'existir' en aquel mundo.

**5 de Agosto. 11:05 a.m.**

Todos en la casa ya estaban levantados. ¿O no todos?

– ¡Ichi-nii! ¡Estamos esperando por ti para desayunar! ¡Levántate ya! –le chilló Karin desde abajo.

Rukia miró de reojo a Shiro tras ella. Cuando la familia estaba en casa, él se mantenía en su forma espiritual para no asustar a los habitantes de la casa. Claro que Karin ya sabía que estaba ahí, pero lo ignoraba casi por completo. Isshin también hacía como si no estuviera. Si eso es lo que él quería ocultándose pues lo dejarían estar.

–¡Iré a despertarle! –exclamó Isshin con una sonrisa ancha en su rostro.

–¡No lo hagas papá! –Protestó Yuzu– ¡Cada vez que le despiertas se pone de mal humor!

Isshin se fue deprimido a una esquina por la reprimenda de su hija.

–Yo iré –le susurró Shiro a Rukia. Ella asintió. Se marchó escaleras arriba y Karin se quedó mirándolo mientras subía.

–Karin –llamó Rukia–. Podemos explicar-

–No quiero oírlo –contestó moviendo la mano en el aire–. Kisuke-san ya me habló de esto –se llevó parte de su desayuno a la boca y Rukia suspiró aliviada.

En caso de que Shiro hiciera alguna de las suyas, decidió subir también para vigilarle. La puerta de la habitación de Ichigo estaba media abierta, así que encendió de nuevo la cámara y miró a través de la pantallita de esta lo que ocurría.

Ichigo se había tapado del todo con la sábana, signo de que no quería que interrumpieran su sueño. Aún así Shirosaki tiró de ellas hacia atrás, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se acercó hasta su oído. Rukia pensó que debía de estarle susurrando algo, pero si alguien hubiera echado un vistazo desde otro ángulo, vería algo distinto.

Estaba cerca de él, sin embargo no le estaba diciendo nada. Sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa de malicia. Dejó pasar su lengua por su oreja haciendo que el cuerpo bajo él se estremeciera y encogiera sus piernas hasta su pecho. Shiro se contuvo las ganas de echarse a reír en ese momento. Volvió a hacerlo y cuando terminó con su recorrido, le mordió.

Eso despertó al bello durmiente de su profundo sueño. Se sentó de golpe, con la cara roja y mirando al causante de su despertar con algo entre temor, vergüenza e ira– ¡¿Q-qué estabas haciendo?!

–Despertarte. ¿Ya estás suficientemente despierto? –lo tomó de la barbilla haciendo que Ichigo se quedara petrificado en el sitio.

Mientras Rukia desde la puerta se sonrojó y se apartó de la vista. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de ver? Se tapó la boca reprimiendo un grito de sorpresa. Intentó despejar su mente. Tal vez era alguna otra broma. ¿Pero y si no lo era y realmente ahí pasaba algo? –Cálmate Rukia –pensó. Necesitaba pistas que la llevaran a una conclusión. Y recordó algo del día anterior.

_¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_ –ella había asentido_–. A ti… ¿te gusta Ichigo?_

Y luego de que le hubiera dado una respuesta que no era del todo sincera juraría que él había sonreído.

–Así que así son las cosas–se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensando en que debía darse prisa en algunos aspectos. Empezó a darle vueltas a todo. Como cosas como que Ichigo era la única persona con la que ha estado siempre; ah, y su zanpakuto, y que posiblemente… ¿siente algo por él?– ¡Pero él aún no ha dicho nada! –Se dijo muy decidida–. No voy a rendirme, sé que es difícil para mí, ¡pero lo lograré! Aunque sea con acciones… ¡Jugaremos dos a este juego Shiro!

**5 de Agosto. 21:32 p.m.**

–Lo de hoy en la mañana fue muy extraño, pero me ha dado ánimos para avanzar un poco más en estar segura de mis sentimientos. He tratado de sonsacarle algo a Shiro de lo que pasó ya que no lo vi muy bien, pero no dijo nada. Ichigo solo se sonrojaba como estúpido y fruncía el ceño diciendo que no quería hablar de ello. De resto… Nos encargamos de nuestras tareas de shinigami y utilizamos el resto del día para descansar –bostezó y estiró el brazo con el que no agarraba la cámara–. Mañana planeamos un picnic. La verdad es que Isshin-san está organizando muchas cosas para nosotros. Me pregunto por qué… Será mejor que ya me vaya a dormir. Mañana hay que levantarse temprano y me gustaría ser yo la que tenga que despertar al idiota.

* * *

Que corto, ¿verdad? Pero están de descanso. (Claro, es domingo) Aquí cada uno piensa cosas distintas, ¿a qué sí? Ese Shiro es un loco… Ey, yo también me pregunto cómo acabó aquel despertar, pero no estoy permitida en poner 'más cosas' por aquí xD No quiero molestar a nadie :D

Shiro: Ooooh… Fue una pena (hace un puchero)

Rukia: (lo mira atentamente)

Ichigo: … (sin comentarios)

Si dejan review reviviremos a Byakuya *-* Y a cofulquiorracof…


	6. 10 de Agosto

Ya decidí que voy a acortar el fic. Lo siento, pero ya empecé las clases de nuevo y no estoy para nada animada con esto y con casi ningún otro fic. Gracias a que me dieron ganas de subir un capítulo de aquí -_-

* * *

**10 de Agosto.**

_Shiro's POV._

Esta idea no me emociona. No. Ni un poquito. Nada de nada. Las palabras, agua, profunda, nadar, y pasarlo bien no entran en mi vocabulario. Puede que sí entre en el de Kuchiki, pero no en el mío. Y creo que Ichigo estaría de acuerdo si se hablara conmigo. Supongo que todos saben por qué, aunque es lo que pasó entre otras cosas. La verdad, si decide odiarme… Me la suda. En serio, pregúntenme si me importa. Esto lo hago por ellos, lo que ambos piensen de mí realmente me lo paso por un sitio que yo me sé.

Según aquí la shinigami, había conseguido un fin de semana en un hotel. Yo ni idea de qué es eso, pero en cuanto se ha puesto a describirlo todo iba bien hasta que nombró la puñetera piscina. O sea, ¿en serio? Después de todo… ¿Tendré que aprender a nadar?

Escucho a Ichigo y Rukia discutir. Sí, parece que naranjito no quiero que vaya. ¡Por mí perfecto! Claro que… Para cabezota él, más insiste Rukia. En fin tendré que resignarme e ir. Acabaré yendo, ya lo verán.

* * *

**10 de Agosto. Aproximadamente tres horas más tarde.**

La pesadilla de Shiro se había hecho realidad y estaban los tres parados en la recepción del hotel. Rukia con una sonrisa feliz, Ichigo con cara de: no quiero estar aquí pero me han obligado y Hichigo miraba a todas partes buscando algo con lo que pudiera curiosear un rato.

–¡Welcome! –la voz del recepcionista los despertó de lo que quiera que estuvieran pensando– Can I help you?

Los tres se miraron incómodos entre ellos. ¿Hablaba otro idioma?

–Eh… S-sorry, can you speak in Japanase? –preguntó Ichigo haciendo acopio de lo que sabía de inglés.

–¡Sure! Pensé que eran extranjeros, discúlpenme. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? –saltó en el sitio cuando escuchó el timbre el cual Shiro había tocado, el recepcionista lo miró con el ceño fruncido y carraspeó. Shirosaki se retiró hacia detrás sabiendo que eso no debía tocarlo.

–Perdónele es que a veces… Es muy curioso –comentó Rukia–. Emm… Tenemos una reserva.

El recepcionista tuvo una charla con Rukia sobre la reserva y las habitaciones mientras Ichigo corría tras Shiro vigilando para que este no rompiera nada.

Rukia recogió las llaves y cogió su maleta. Miró hacia Ichigo y Shiro quienes estaban en una posición extraña. Parecía que Shiro le estaba haciendo algún tipo de llave a Ichigo–. Oigan dejen de hacer el tonto, ya tengo las llaves –ambos se levantaron cogieron también su maleta y la siguieron. Rukia sonrió sin que ellos lo vieran. Estaba feliz de que se estuvieran peleando, no que eso fuera bueno, pero al menos el peli naranjo había dejado de ignorar a Shirosaki.

Llegaron frente a la puerta de la habitación–. La mía es la catorce –le tiró otra llave a Ichigo y este la cogió al vuelo–. La contigua es la vuestra. Nos vemos más tarde –entró emocionada y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Entró observando la habitación. Era bastante grande, digna de ser llamada una suite. Dejó la maleta junto a la cama y se tiró sobre ella– ¡Es muy cómoda y blanda! –se quitó las sandalias y se puso de pie en ella– ¡Esto es fantástico! ¡Y es para mí sola!

Escuchó la voz de Ichigo llamándola desde fuera. Arqueó una ceja y se bajó de la cama. Abrió la puerta corrediza que daba a la terraza y se paró en ella. Si miraba hacia un lado podía ver la del al lado donde Shiro e Ichigo la estaban mirando–. Ey.

–Anda, así nos echaré tanto de menos.

Ichigo se echó a reír fingidamente–. Que graciosa.

–¡En fin yo me voy a la piscina ahora mismo! –sentenció al Kuchiki ante la mirada depresiva de los otros dos. Entró de vuelta a la habitación y abrió su maleta para busca su bikini.

–La verdad es que no tengo ganas de bajar –murmuró Ichigo.

–Ni yo, pero si no lo hacemos nos arrastrara igualmente –Shiro se encogió de hombros y entró dentro. Ichigo suspiró y lo siguió resignado. Mientras se estaban cambiando se mantuvieron en silencio durante un rato hasta que habló– ¿Podrás perdonarme por lo del otro día?

Ichigo se sorprendió por la pregunta. Escuchar esas palabras de los labios de su hollow era un poco… extraño. Y ajeno a la idea que tuvo siempre de él.

–¿Se puede saber por qué demonios lo hiciste? –giró la cabeza para mirar a Shiro pero este estaba de espaldas a él.

–Ah eso… –se pensó un momento algo convincente que decir– ¡Es que lo leí en un manga!

–¿Qué tipo de manga? –se dio la vuelta por completa mientras veía a Shiro con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro.

–Era un manga donde dos chicos se-

–¡No quiero saberlo! ¡Y eso se llama yaoi! ¡¿Desde cuándo lees esa mierda?!

–Oh, lo siento. No sabía que fuera tan grave –puso una mirada inocente y se siguió cambiando.

Ichigo se llevó una mano a la frente y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Ese hollow suyo no tenía remedio–. Por algo así creo que puedo perdonarte, pero… No vuelvas a hacerlo por favor.

–¿Ni un poquito? –puso ojos de cachorrito, algo que asustaba y a la vez se veía… ¿mono?

–¡Y una mierda! –gritó enojado y sonrojado mientras se ponía una camiseta de botones la cual se dejó sin abrochar.

–Que mal –susurró chasqueando la lengua. Luego sonrió para sí mismo. Era divertido molestar a Ichigo de vez en cuando, pero había algo que lo tenía un poco confuso. En cuanto había recibido el perdón de Ichigo, había sentido algo extraño… Realmente no sabría describirlo. Volvió a sonreír. Bah, esas cosas no le importaban nada. ¡Debía de ser que tenía hambre! ¡Seguro que era eso! (¿Hambre?)

Se reunieron con Rukia y bajaron los tres juntos a la zona de piscinas. Ichigo se buscó una silla y se sentó allí con sus gafas de sol y su libro. Ni loco se iba a meter ahí y menos para hacer el ridículo. Abrió el libro y empezó con su lectura.

Al final, el que fue arrastrado al agua fue Shirosaki quien rogaba para que Rukia no se fuera mucho hacia lo profundo. Aunque claro, él aún hacía pie donde Rukia tenía que nadar así que estaba bien.

–¿Te vas a quedar ahí de pie Shiro? –le preguntó Rukia nadando hacia él.

–No me apetece nadar –y tampoco sabe, pero eso no lo admitiría delante de ella claro.

–Uhmm… Bueno como quieras, ¿pero puedes ayudarme con algo?

Shiro arqueó una ceja a la vez que Rukia le pedía que la sostuviera porque ahí no hacía pie. Se acercó lo más que pudo a la oreja del albino y le susurró un par de cosas. Una sonrisa perversa apareció en los labios de ambos. Se arrepentirían más tarde, pero la diversión del momento estaba asegurada.

Salieron de la piscina y se acercaron hasta donde estaba Ichigo. Este apartó la mirada del libro y levantó las gafas de sol hasta tenerlas en la cabeza– ¿Pasó algo?

–Se me cayó una pulsera en el fondo de la piscina y no la encuentro… ¿Puedes ayudarnos?

–Está bien –suspiró y se levantó dejando las gafas y el libro en la silla–. Miraré desde fuera.

Caminó por el borde junto con Rukia mientras Shiro estaba dentro manteniéndose donde los pies le llegaban al suelo.

–Creo que cayó por allí –dijo Rukia señalando el lugar.

Ichigo miraba al agua y seguía sin ver nada, y aunque la viera… ¿Qué hacía? ¿Pedirle ayuda a algui-?

¡SPLASH!

–¡Caíste! –exclamó feliz mientras se reía. Fue parando su risa al ver que su amigo no salía a la superficie después de haberlo empujado al agua–. No…

Shiro cogió aire y se sumergió. No sabía que debía hacer, pero guiado por los instintos se lanzó a ello.

* * *

Rukia estuvo disculpándose con Ichigo una y otra vez. Aunque ella también estaba un poco enfadada porque no le habían dicho que no sabían nadar. Los dos se disculparon con ella por eso.

–No importa. No sé vosotros, pero yo tengo hambre. Creo que ya estará abierto el buffet ¡Iré a buscar la cámara! ¡Seguro que la comida que sirven tiene una pinta increíble! Me gustaría poder enseñársela a Inoue cuando regresemos –Rukia salió a la terraza y saltó a la de al lado que era su habitación. Sí, ella estaba en la habitación de los chicos.

–Rukia está muy emocionada con las vacaciones de verano –comentó Shiro mientras caminaba hasta la cama y se sentaba en ella.

–Normal. Son sus primeras vacaciones de verano aquí –Ichigo se llevó una mano a la nuca y suspiró–. La verdad es que yo hace años que no hago nada así.

Estuvieron en silencio hasta que Rukia tocó en la puerta de fuera. Ambos salieron y junto con ella se marcharon hasta el lugar del buffet. Los ojos de la Kuchiki brillaron de emoción al ver toda aquella comida. ¡La mitad de ella seguramente ni la había probado! Hichigo estaba igual que ella, solo que se mantuvo tranquilo cerca de Ichigo mientras la peli negra andaba grabando con su cámara todo lo que veía y tenía buena pinta.

–Mientras la loca de Rukia sigue metida en sus mundos de fantasía, vamos a sentarnos en alguna mesa, ¿no? –Ichigo se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño. Después dejó los brazos caer y se llevó una mano a su cabeza–. Espero que no se pierda entre tantas mesas y gente…

–Esto… ¿Ichigo? –Shiro llamó su atención cogiéndolo de la mano y luego señaló el lugar donde Rukia estuvo hacía unos segundos. Miraron allí y ya no estaba a la vista.

–Si es que cuanto antes lo digo… –una venita creció en su sien. ¡Realmente esa shinigami se había perdido!– ¡Paso de ir a buscarla! –Exclamó cansado de que su amiga pareciera que nunca se cansaba de andar de un lado a otro–. Estoy cansado de esto.

–_¿De no hacer nada? Porque casi no hemos hecho nada en todo el día…_ –pensó Shiro sabiendo que si lo decía en voz alta recibiría un golpe o un par de insultos. Sonrió de medio lado y se metió las manos en los bolsillos–. Okay, yo iré a buscarla.

–A ver si te vas a perder también.

–Despreocupa –se giró y levantó una mano en el aire para luego volver a meterla en el bolsillo. Se detuvo un momento y giró la cabeza–. Cualquiera te encuentra con tu reiatsu.

–Idiota –sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en una mesa libre.

Estuvo unos dos minutos esperando hasta que Rukia apareció de repente con la cámara en una mano y un plato en la otra. Se puso a decir la buena pinta que tenía aquel curry y le preguntó a Ichigo si quería un poquito, él asintió. Le gustaban las cosas picantes.

–¿Y Shirosaki? Fue a buscarte hace un momento.

–Me encontré con él, pero me dijo que no quería curry así que se marchó a buscar otra cosa –se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la mesa al lado de Ichigo. Cogió una cucharada de curry y se la puso a Ichigo cerca de la cara– ¡Venga! Di 'Aaaah'.

–Rukia no pensaras que yo voy a hacer eso, ¿verdad? –gruñó mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Rukia infló los mofletes y puso ojos de cachorrito. Ichigo parpadeó y miró a otro lado–. N-no pongas esa cara –Rukia abrió la boca y se veía como si en cualquier momento fuera a llorar. Ichigo se echó hacia atrás con las manos en alto– ¡Está bien! ¡Pero no llores joder! –dijo algo nervioso de que su amiga realmente fuera a llorar y montar una escenita. Aunque algo avergonzado, dejó que Rukia le diera aquella cucharada de curry. La Kuchiki sonrió victoriosa y él apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano y miró a otro lado sonrojado. Detrás suya escuchó una estruendosa risa que hizo que se cayera de la silla– ¡Maldita sea, Shiro! ¡No hagas eso! ¡¿Quieres que me dé un infarto?!

–¿No eres muy joven para que te dé uno? –preguntó Rukia mirándolo con una gota resbalando por su cabeza.

–Oh… Ichi es tan tierno~

–¡Shiro, corta ya con eso! –le gritó tajante y con aura de fuego rodeándole. Se levantó de golpe y estaba con el puño preparado para golpear a alguien.

–Aww… ¿Por qué? –sacó las manos de detrás de su espalda y en una de ellas tenía un plato con un tarta de fresas– ¿Me dejas a mi también? –preguntó en un tono entre inocente y sensual que hizo que el peli naranjo lo golpeara y se sonrojara.

–¡Y una mierda!

Total, que donde quiera que fueran, la gente huía despavorida pensando que aquel trío estaba muy loco.

* * *

La última escena fue la mejor. ¿Quién demonios le dio mangas yaoi a Shiro? -u-


	7. Chapter 7

¿Ven lo que digo? ¿Por qué no me animo a seguir? O sea, hace tres semanas que no publico en este fic. ¿Saben lo desmotivante que es no recibir ni un solo review? Me da a pensar o es que no tienen ganas de dejarlo o que nadie lo lee. O sea si quieren que deje publicar, me parece bien. Más tiempo libre que tengo para hacer otras cosas. No estoy enfadada ni nada de eso, pero si molesta. Me animo a regresar y las cosas siguen igual, así no puedo. Por lo tanto, no haré ningún esfuerzo en apurarme para actualizar. Podéis quejaros ahora pero que sepáis que no haré ni caso.

Si quieren que lo deje también pueden avisarme, así dejo de perder el tiempo.

EDIT: AS Carabajal: la seguiría si así fuera, pero no es solo este fic, sino todos los demás también. Por eso decidí dejarlo.

Laura: Habrá más capítulos, pero quien sabe cuando me de por escribir, ya ni ganas hay.


End file.
